Sinestro
|type of villain = Destructive Archenemy}} Thaal Sinestro, simply known as Sinestro, is a fictional character from DC Comics and the main antagonist of the Green Lantern franchise. He is one of the greatest and most powerful members of the Green Lantern Corps, leader of the "Sinestro Corps", and arch-nemesis of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, The Lantern Corps and the Guardians. Sinestro is the destructive master of a group of vicious Lanterns known as the "Sinestro Corps" in order to wipe out all Green Lantern's and bring a new order to the universe. He was created by John Broome and Gil Kane and first appeared in "Green Lantern Vol. 2 #7" (August 1961). History Thaal Sinestro, was born on the planet Korugar in Space Sector 1417. When he was young, he worked as an anthropologist, dedicated to restoring old ruins of long dead civilizations. One day, when Sinestro was working on one of the ruins, he saw a Green Lantern, crashed into the ruins. It was The Green Lantern known as Prohl Gosghota. The alien was mortally wounded and apperantly dying. He wished for Sinestro to call for help, and take his Power Ring, so he could heal himself. However Sinestro refused, and coldly took the ring and watched Phrohl Gosghota die a slow and painful death. So, Sinestro was made a galactic Green Lantern. Sinestro had become protector of Sector 1417, by The Guardians, the race of immortals that had formed The Green Lantern Corps to protect all life from the forces of evil. Overtime Sinestro became the most respected Green Lantern, and the greatest to ever wield The Power Ring that was fueled by The Green Flame of Will. However, The Guardians soon learned that Sinestro had a dark side. Sinestro had become fixated on creating and maintaining his own twisted sense of "order", and wanted to rid the universe of scum and disobedience. The other Green Lantern's and The Guardians were also shocked by Sinestro's merciless and cruel tactics to get information. These included ruthless torture of criminals, and some necessary murder. The Guardians would often correct him of his own ruthlessness, but he would speak them out as fools. When Abin-Sur died and his Power Ring was given to Earth test pilot Hal Jordan, the Guardians asked Sinestro to become his mentor and train the new recruit. From the beginning, Sinestro had little tolerance for his pupil and his tactics. While Hal considered all life sacred, including Earth's criminals, Sinestro fueled on wiping them from existence. Relationship Friends/Allies *Captain Cold *Lex Luthor *Harley Quinn *Joker *Cheetah *Gorilla Grodd *Black Manta Enemies *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (friendly arch-enemy) *Nekron *Anti-Monitor *Krona *Mongul *Daffy Duck *Darkseid Quotes Trivia *Sinestro also appeared as the main antagonist of the Duck Dodgers episode, The Green Loontern. In this version, he was voiced by John de Lancie, who also voiced Discord and Q. In The Batman, he is voiced by the late Miguel Ferrer who also voiced Shan Yu in Mulan. Navigation de:Sinestro Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Charismatic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Love Rivals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Honorable Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Brainwashers Category:Gamblers Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Justice League Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Protagonists Category:Superman Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Lobo Villains Category:InJustice Villains Category:Spouses Category:In Love